1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exhibition booths and, more particularly, to inflatable canvas tops for booths.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
State fairs, outdoor exhibitions, sporting events and the like, are usually populated by exhibitors exhibiting their wares for demonstration and/or sales purposes. Particularly at state fairs, such booths are used for games of skill and the like. Because such uses of the booths are temporary, ease of erection and dismantling is a requisite. Potential inclement weather and/or protection from the sun dictate that the framework includes supported elements for a cover.
Generally, the framework defines a width and depth equivalent to a square or rectangle as a function of the size of the booth. Usually four uprights are interconnected by rods at the top to provide stability and rigidity. To support a cover, orthogonally aligned diagonal cross-members interconnect opposing top corners of the framework and support at the center a vertical post. The cover may be pyramidal shaped supported at the top by the post extending upwardly from the cross-members extending between the uprights. The attachment of the cover to the rods may be via straps secured about the rods by snaps or various configurations of hook-and-loop fastening members, such as the type sold under the trademark VELCRO® (hook and loop fastener).
Except for coloring or graphic designs on the cover, there is little distinction between the covers of adjacent booths. Thus, the covers are seldom memorable to visitors at state fairs, exhibitions, or sporting events.